The Dam's been Broken
by that girl on her laptop
Summary: *NOT A REYNICO FANFIC* Reyna and Nico have always had a strained relationship. Now they have to save their camps from destroying each other, but can they do it without their secrets getting in the way? Can they learn to trust the other, or will they fail to save what may be the only home they have left?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fan fiction that I have published, and I would like to know if you any advice and such. Please tell me what you think of my story! Thanks, I appreciate it :) **

Chapter I

_Reyna POV_

Silence. The whole trip so far has been in stony silence. Nico clearly didn't trust Reyna, and Reyna as sure as heck didn't trust him back.

Reyna didn't know how the faun (sorry, _satyr) _usually acted, but for the 20 minutes she spent in the Argo II with him, he was a lot more energetic than he was now. He seemed deep in thought and distracted, which was definitely going to get him killed in a fight.

The whole thing took much longer than Reyna would expect. It was also repetitive. Shadow travel, fight monsters, rest, repeat. Again and Again. Reyna was going out of her mind with boredom. Even running an entire camp by herself was more entertaining than this!

Finally, one day, Reyna couldn't take it anymore. They had shadow-traveled to the English countryside. Everything was green and pretty. The moon was out and the stars twinkled above them. Unfortunately, it reminded Reyna a lot of Circe's island.

After arriving, the Nico collapsed (as usual), Hedge went to go heal him (also as usual), and Reyna had to fight the monsters by herself (she always got the most unpleasant jobs.)

It wasn't all that bad. Reyna wasn't the daughter of the Roman goddess of war for nothing. She was capable of using any weapon, but with her Imperial gold spear, there was no monsters that stood in her way.

It also helped if she imagined each of the monsters was one of her problems. A hellhound jumped at her, she saw Jason, abandoning her when she most needed him. He wasn't the same Jason she had become best friends with. A telekhine tried to sink his teeth into her arm, she remembered her impossible promise to Annabeth. She didn't want to betray the only friend she still might have. A hydra hissed her several heads at her, and she imagined Octavian declaring war on the Greeks. Oh, she could throttle that slimy, good for nothing augur!

In a way, it was a good thing there was so many monsters, because Reyna had a lot of problems.

When she was done fighting, she turned around and saw Nico di Angelo leaning against the Athena Parthenos. His color was returning (hmm, maybe that satyr had a use after all), but he still looked weak. Well, good. All the more reason they should stay.

Reyna walked up to Nico. He looked up and glared at her. "What?" he said grumpily.

"I think we should stay here for the night. Get some proper food. Rest." She said.

"No. We need to keep on moving." Nico responded immediately. He glared at Reyna, as if to say, _If you contradict me, then I will gut you with my sword. _

"Di Angelo, you are not in charge." She said curtly.

"Neither are you." He shot back.

Reyna resisted the urge to punch this kid in the face. "Look here. You are not going to get yourself killed trying to do so much in so little time." She growled as she knelt in front of him. "Percy said that shadow travel is tiring for you, and hazardous."

Nico's black eyes glittered dangerously. "Don't talk to me about him."

"Who, Percy?"

"Yes. He doesn't know anything. _Anything."_

"Of course." Reyna said quietly. Nico looked at her quizzically.

"Everyone knows that Percy is so obtuse at times. He is also a lot smarter than he lets on." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I suppose that is why Annabeth calls him 'Seaweed Brain.'" She mused.

"Yeah. I suppose." Nico said, grumpy again. He stood up and brushed off his jeans. "Well, if we are going to stay here overnight, then we have to get food and shelter. We'll also have to find a way to conceal the statue. I don't want to get attacked by monsters in the middle of night."

Reyna raised her eyebrow, mildly surprised. "Oh, so you relented?"

"You have a point, you know." he said. "So, what's the plan?"

"I got that covered." said a voice behind them. "Well, at least the food and shelter."

Reyna jumped. Hedge had been so quiet that she'd forgotten that he was there.

Hedge grabbed his backpack and rummaged through it. He produced a small, silvery package and blue credit card. "Jackpot!" he shouted.

"Uh, what is that, exactly?" Nico asked him.

"This, cupcakes, is a credit card," Hedge said, waving the card about, "and this is a magic tent-pouch thingie from the Hunters!" He lifted the pouch and showed it to Nico.

"The Hunters?"Reyna said, confused.

"The Hunters of Artemis. They're sort of like the Amazons."

"Hmm." For a second there was silence. "Where did you get that?"

"Annabeth gave it to before we left. Said we'd probably need it." Hedge told Reyna.

"Oh. Annabeth has got it all figured out. huh?" Nico muttered.

"Excuse me?"Reyna said.

"Nothing. What about concealment? How are we going to hide a 40 foot magical statue?"

"Leave that to me." Reyna stepped towards the Athena Parthenos. Time to see if her time at the island did some good.

Reyna closed her eyes and concentrated. Reyna imagined that there was a monster, starving, and the statue as something delicious. Like a cheeseburger, perhaps. The monster really wanted that cheeseburger. Well, Reyna would give it just what she wanted. In her head, Reyna moved the location of the statue about 50 miles to the left of where it actually was, so it would be closer to the monster. She opened her eyes.

"Reyna, what did you just do? Where's the statue?" Nico said, panic creeping into his voice.

"The Athena Parthenos is still here, you just can't see it. Or feel it. I used the Mist to 'move' its location, so that the monsters think it is 50 miles to our left, but it isn't." Reyna smiled, although she was really tired from her little trick. She wondered if Nico felt that way all the time.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Gods, Nico, why do ask so many questions?"

"Guys, guys. We aren't here to fight. We need to get food." Hedge interrupted.

"I know where we can go. I'll shadow-travel us there. It's only a couple miles away." Nico said.

"Okay. Hedge, stay here guarding the statue. We'll be back shortly with the food." Reyna told Hedge. "Can I have the credit card?"

Hedge gave it to Reyna. "Don't worry, cupcakes. I'm ready to kick some monster butt!"

"That's good. Just... try not to get _too _aggressive." Nico warned him.

"No promises." Reyna heard the coach mumble as she and Nico shadow-traveled away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry that I took this long to update... I just wrote the story. Well, anyways, its here now! Sorry its so short didn't have time for anything else. As always, feedback is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, btw. **

Chapter II

_Nico's POV_

Nico and Reyna stumbled out into a dark alley.

"Where are we?" Reyna asked. She looked around, as if she was afraid that monsters would leap out of the walls. Looks like she isn't as fearless as she has everybody think she is.

"London." Nico replied. "C'mon, lets go. We shouldn't be too far off." He started walking towards the street.

"Would you care to tell me where we are going?" Reyna asked. Nico turned around and looked at her. She was standing in the alley, her arms crossed, her expression serious.

"We're going to McDonald's. There. I told you. Now let's go." Nico said, annoyed and slightly impatient.

"I've never heard of this 'McDonald's'." She said. "But I guess let's go, then." She walked purposefully out of the alley, dragging Nico behind her.

"Its right there." He pointed across the street where the fast-food restaurant stood. It was pretty busy. There was a poster of a Big Mac on the window.

"Gods, that looks good." Reyna sighed.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Nico smirked as he and Reyna crossed the street and opened the doors. He smelled burgers frying and heard his stomach grumble. When was the last he had eaten? He was starving. They joined the line to the cashier.

"Do you come here often?" Reyna asked Nico. He was immediately on guard. He didn't like questions about himself.

"Yes." Nico replied curtly. He was saved from having to say anymore, for then, the cashier called them. "Next!"

"Welcome to McDonald's. What would ya like fo' dinner?" The lady said, sounding bored.

"I would like a Happy Meal, please, with Spirte." Nico said. "Reyna?"

"I would like a... Big Mac? With fries, please" Reyna said, nervous at first, but quickly becoming used the the buzz around her. Nico guessed that she did not come out to the mortal world often.

"Anything to drink?"

"Sprite too, please. "

"Is that all?" The lady asked.

"No. I would like a salad, with fries as a side and water as a drink." Nico said.

The lady told him the price, while punching in the numbers in the cashier. Reyna paid with the international credit card Annabeth gave Coach Hedge. Nico tried not to think about how his meal was being payed by Annabeth.

"Wow this looks really good," Reyna said as they walked back to the alley.

"Yeah, it really is." Nico said before they shadow-travelled back to the camp.

That night, after they finished a delicious meal of burgers, fries, and, for Coach Hedge, a salad, Nico laid on his sleeping bag and looked up at the stars while Reyna slept nearby and Coach Hedge guarded. He was now glad that he listened to Reyna, even if the advice came from Percy.

Percy...

Nico felt a dull ache in his stomach along with longing. No, push those feelings away, Nico. Yet he still wondered if Percy ever thought about him. He felt guilty that he was so rude to him before Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge left. It wasn't Percy's fault that Nico felt this way.

He was thinking about Percy when he fell asleep.


End file.
